La amante de Battosai
by Sailor Supreme
Summary: Kenshin nunca le importó tener una relación pero cuando conoció a Kaoru Kamiya Eso cambiaría... se había decidido a tenerla en su vida como en su dormitorio. Reeditado


Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de Ruronin Kenshin. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Nobuhiro Watsuki,. BUENO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje.

LA AMANTE DE BATTOSAI

PROLOGO

- Shinta...- Susurró la joven y su voz se quebró. Volteando furiosamente la mirada hacia una joven de cabellera negra -maldita zorra, ¡Tú se lo dijiste!...

-Ella solo me quitó la venda de los ojos... Hina.

- Shinta... no es lo que parece...- comenzando a llorar intensamente, las lágrimas escurrían lentamente por su mejilla.

Shinta le gritó lleno de melancolía - ¡me dijiste que era a mí a quien amabas!, ¡O fueron mentiras, tan solo palabras!

-Escúchame... solo un momento.

-A quien de los dos... estabas engañando dijo impaciente Pensé que era alguien en tu vida...- sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza. -Que realmente me amabas... pero veo que yo he sido en tu vida, solo una aventura.

-Claro que no…es a ti a quien yo amo…

-¡No te atrevas a repetir eso! -La voz de Shinta sonó seria. - Lo mejor será que me vaya, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Déjame que te explique. - Suplicó Hina. - No es lo que parece

-Si en verdad me amaras…no te hubieras revolcado con él,- Interrumpió Shinta y con la voz fría dijo -Hasta nunca... Hina - dando la vuela y alejándose de ahí.

-¡Corte!

-Enhorabuena, han hecho una estupenda actuación. -Comentó el productor y director de la novela, su nombre era Hiko Seijuro, un hombre, altamente reconocido en el mundo del cine y la televisión.- Muchas felicidades, incluso mi estúpido pupilo actuó bien.

-Kenshin, Kaolinet... los reporteros los buscan,- Gritó la asistente del director Okon -quieren hacerles una entrevista.

-Bien ya vamos.- Respondieron ambos al unísono. dirigiéndose a donde los estaban esperando los reporteros.

-Vaya y porque yo no fui solicitada. Yo soy la co-protagonista, ni siquiera se porque le dieron el antagónico a ella. -Hablaba con cinismo una joven de cabello corto color negro.

-Y volvemos a lo mismo -murmuró una joven de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y cabellera negra, peinada con su característica trenza y con una sonrisa irónica en los labios agregó- siempre haciéndote la mártir... Shura.

-Cállate Makimachi, que sabes tú... aunque claro, que podía esperar de ti- dijo Shura con sarcasmo- tú y Kamiya... solo son unas semi-actrices. Y Siempre serán actrices secundarias.

-¡Que dijiste, maldita zorra! Exclamó colérica.

-Calma Misao, no te rebajes a su nivel.- Comentó una mujer de su misma edad, de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules como el cielo poniendo su mano sobre su hombre. -Sabes que es perder el tiempo tratar de hablar con ella.

-Aun no sé como pudo aguantarla Himura...es un verdadero fastidio trabajar con ella -Musitó Misao, y viendo a la joven que la detuvo añadió con una sonrisa en los labios -oye Kaoru, los chicos están organizando un festejo... vamos a celebrar el final de la serie. ¿No quieres acompañarnos?

-No puedo,- contestó ella -tengo grabación en una hora, pero gracias por la oferta.

-En ese caso Cuando te desocupes, si te animas... estaremos en el Aoiya.- La joven asintió y se fue de ahí a ponerse su vestuario.

Por otro lado Kaolinet he terminado su entrevista, después de despedirse del reportero se dirigió al set donde grababan la serie de Sailor Moon, se rumoraba que mantenía una relación con uno de los actores de aquella serie, pero eso es otra historia... mientras Kenshin Himura también esta casi por concluir la entrevista que dio a MBS.

-La mini serie Pasiones ha sido un rotundo éxito, ¿A qué crees que se deba?

-Bueno, creo que no se había hecho en televisión algo como esto, -le explicó Kenshin -la gente ya está cansada de ver siempre la misma temática... y creo es ahí donde radica el éxito de este proyecto.

-Sé que no te gusta hablar de tu vida personal -habló la periodista con tranquilidad- pero en la serie... Shinta es muy indeciso con respecto a la mujer que quiere ¿lo es también Kenshin Himura?

-No, en realidad somos muy opuestos... había veces que yo mismo hubiera querido estrangular a Shinta por su indecisión.- Haciendo la representación de estrangular a alguien, Provocando que la periodista sonriera -cuando yo quiero algo... lo obtengo a como de lugar.

-¿Incluso una mujer?

-Posiblemente. -Respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios, mientras que sus ojos se percibían destellos dorados.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por tu tiempo.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti -Replicó Kenshin.

-Para MBS Espectáculos... Soy Yon Mi Lee, hasta la próxima.- Terminando la entrevista, Kenshin observó a lo lejos a Kaoru. Percatándose de que nadie los viera la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, entrando en un camerino. Desde que la conoció hace 3 días se propuso tenerla. Aquella mujer era su fantasía hecha realidad, una fantasía que no iba a escapársele. Tenía que poseerla, tenía que sentirla rodeándolo con sus piernas, apretándolo por dentro, gritando su nombre.

Kenshin la besó en los labios. Ella no quería responder a sus besos y caricias. Pero cuando sintió como él deslizaba su lengua dentro de su boca, explorándola con ella supo que era incapaz de resistir por mas tiempo y se rindió,- Oh, Ken... haces que me sea tan difícil resistirme...- besándolo como si quisiera devorarlo, comenzando a desabrochar su camisa.

-Oh, Kenshin, no deberíamos... puede venir alguien- musitó, ruborizada.

-Nadie vendrá- le aseguró Kenshin mirándola con ojos cargados de deseo mientras sus dedos se encargaban de los botones de su vestuario.

La besó en el cuello, comenzando por detrás de la oreja, hasta llegar su hombro. Provocando que Ella se arqueara contra él.

-Kenshin…-gimió ella. Al oír su nombre de los labios de Kaoru solo lo excitaron mas, Kaoru podía sentir como Kenshin deslizó sus manos sobre sus pechos, provocando que ella dejara escapar un gemido de placer. Los acarició levemente por los lados, dibujando círculos con los dedos. Posando luego la cabeza donde estuvieron sus manos y, con la punta de su lengua, muy despacio Kenshin trazó un húmedo círculo alrededor del delicado capullo haciendo que ella se aferrara a él.

-Esto es una locura... -musitó Kaoru poniéndole ambas manos en la nuca de su amante.

-Lo sé, -tomando con su boca aquel capullo oscuro, lo cual hizo gemir más a Kaoru -pero no podemos negar lo que sentimos... es demasiado fuerte,- Chupándolo lentamente, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el endurecido montículo del otro pecho -Kaoru estoy loco por ti y nunca te dejare ir. -Besándola con una intensidad arrebatadora, como si en ese momento no existiese nada salvo ellos. Con sumo cuidado deslizó sus dedos entre sus piernas.

-Eres tan hermosa, Kaoru.- Le susurró mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja -Ábrete para mí; eso es.- Introduciendo un dedo provocando que Kaoru gimiera.

-Hazlo de nuevo, oh, sí… Oooh, Dios, es tan...- jadeó Kaoru, mordiéndose el labio cuando Kenshin introdujo otro dedo en aquella cavidad.

- ¿Agradable?- Inquirió él, bajando la cabeza hacia uno de sus pechos Cerrando la boca sobre la areola lo lamió y succionó, haciéndola retorcerse debajo de él.

-No pares, no…-Protestó ella restregándose contra él Cuando Kenshin retiró sus dedos de su cavidad.

Quiero hacerte el amor le susurró mientras la mano de éste acariciaba suavemente su pecho. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

De repente, oyó un sonido tenue en el pasillo: alguien se dirigía aquel lugar. Enfurecido, Kenshin consideró seriamente la posibilidad de asesinar a quienquiera que fuese. Después de años, había encontrado finalmente a su mujer. No quería que nadie lo interrumpiese.

Kenshin la besó en la boca con brusquedad. -Kaoru viene alguien, -Su voz denotaba una terrible frustración. Intentaba recuperar el control, pero estaba completamente excitado... Por ella. Si no los hubieran interrumpido le habría hecho el amor allí mismo.

-No podemos volver a hacer esto -Dijo Kaoru tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Kaoru... Quiero más de una noche contigo,- Avanzando un paso hacia ella -Quiero que tengamos una relación, y no me refiero a una relación de trabajo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Pero sí tú...

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho- dijo él -Ha­blaremos de esto más tarde- y salió del camerino.

Kaoru se quedó mirándolo mientras salía. La había tomado por sorpresa cuando la besó. Pero porqué le había devuelto el beso. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que él la tocara de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía haber sucumbido tan fácilmente? Después de haberse arreglado, salió del camerino rumbo al estudio de grabación.

Mientras tanto Kenshin se había encontrado con su mejor amigo y representante Sanosuke Sagara.

-¡Hombre, al fin te encuentro! -Exclamó Sanosuke dándole un golpe en el hombro -Por cierto... me debes una.

-¿Te dio problemas Tomoe?

-¡Para nada!- Respondió Sanosuke sin poder evitar reírse -El mismo drama que siempre hace... así que para que se callara, le dije que te envié a tu casa a que estudiaras el guión de una película...- exhalando un leve suspiro -Sabes Kenshin, sinceramente no entiendo... debe haber otra manera de atraparlo.

Cuando de pronto olió un perfume de mujer en sus ropas. -Así que estuviste con alguien...- dándole un codazo -¿Era bonita?- Pero Kenshin no respondió, se fue caminando hacia la salida de aquel estudio. De pronto llego un pequeño niño con el cabello negro.

-¡Kenshin, Te estábamos buscando! -Exclamó un pequeño niño de cabello negro -ya verá Ese cabeza de gallo, puedes imaginarlo...me dejó con esa peste rosa de Chibiusa.

-Bueno ella le gusta estar contigo...Yahico -Comentó Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-Si pero yo no la soporto.- Replicó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Yahico... quiero que me hagas un favor...averigua donde se hospeda la señorita Kamiya.

-¿Para que? -Yahico lo miró con extrañeza.

-Digamos que... tenemos una conversación pendiente.- Formándose una sonrisa en sus labios al momento que se subía a su automóvil.

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno decidí volver a escribir esa historia, es que de la otra forma como que se me fue la inspiración...y creo que de esta manera me deja forma de sacarle un poco más a la historia.


End file.
